


Art Date

by JisSpookyLolli



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, GTOP - Fandom, TOPNYONG - Fandom, VIP - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JisSpookyLolli/pseuds/JisSpookyLolli
Summary: In celebration of the recent GD and TOP post on GD's instagram.





	Art Date

Jiyong stepped out into the Seoul air and sighed. He had just arrived back from Japan. He desperately wanted to see Seunghyun and texted him as he was lead to the waiting car. _'Hyung, I'm back from Japan. Are you busy? Can you hang out?'_ It wasnt long before Jiyong got a reply. _'Yes'_ was the response. Jiyong smiled to himself and asked Seunghyun if he wanted to have dinner and go to his favorite art gallery. To which the response was _'sounds great.'_

Jiyong told his driver to drop him off at the gallery and Seunghyun was already standing outside when he arrived. Jiyong's heart fluttered as it always did whenever he saw his hyung. He was in love with him but Seunghyun had no idea. Jiyong was good at hiding those kinds of things even though he wanted the older man in a way that he knew he couldnt.

They hugged tightly and Jiyong almost felt himself getting intoxicated from Seunghyun's scent. He fought with all his might to keep his arousal under control.

Soon Seunghyun pulled back and the two walked to a near by cafe to eat. "I've missed you, Ji" Seunghyun said. "I've missed you too hyung," Jiyong replied looking up at him. After eating they went to the gallery and looked around. They talked and laughed and Jiyong offered Seunghyun comfort when he started getting a little emotional.

They ended up by a window together. Seunghyun was sitting on the sill with Jiyong infront of him. The older man had his legs stretched out between Jiyong's. As Seunghyun was focused looking outside Jiyong got stuck staring at him. "Im afraid to comeback," Seunghyun said suddenly, bring Jiyong out of his thoughts. "I know you are hyung, I was too, remember?" Jiyong said softly. "How did you find the courage to?" Seunghyun asked the younger his voice breaking. "By just remembering everyone in my life that loves me and supports me," Jiyong said "just like you have. VIP love you, mom loves you, Dae, YB, Ri love you, I....am in love with you," Jiyong trailed off into a whisper.

Seunghyun looked at Jiyong having heard every word, his eyes wide. Jiyong wasnt looking at him. He had his eyes and face downcast and he was nawing at his bottom lip from nervousness. Seunghyun placed his fingers on Jiyong's chin and lifted his face, making the younger look at him. "What did you say?" Seunghyun asked even though he had heard him, he still wanted to make sure he had heard right. "I am in love with you, hyung" Jiyong whispered again unable to keep his tears from spilling from his eyes.

"Jiyongie," Seunghyun said softly before planting his lips on Jiyong's. Jiyong froze as not only was this unexpected but they were also in a public place. Seunghyun sensed Jiyong's unease and broke the kiss. "Im sorry Ji, I got carried away," Seunghyun said looking away from Jiyong embarassed. "It's ok hyung. I liked it, see." Jiyong said taking Seunghyun's hand and placing it on his growing erection. "Let's get out of here," Seunghyun whispered to him and smirked as Jiyong shyly bit his lip.

The two hurried out of the gallery and headed to Seunghyun's car. As soon as they were safe inside the privacy of Seunghyun's home he grabbed the younger man by the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him into his body, smashing their lips together in a seering kiss. Jiyong moaned and Seunghyun took advantage of the younger man's parted lips to shove his tounge inside his mouth. The need for air becoming to much broke them apart. Seunghyun smirked at the state he had left Jiyong in. The younger man's lips were swollen, his eyes almost black with lust, his cheeks flushed and he was breathing heavy.

Seunghyun grabbed Jiyong's hand and lead him back into his bedroom. Once there he stripped the younger quickly until the younger man was standing infront of him naked, his cock rock hard and leaking precum already. Jiyong blushed under the hungry intensity of Seunghyun's gaze and made to cover himself out of embarrassment. Seunghyun grabbed his wrists and pinned his hands behind his back. He leaned in close and whispered "never feel embarrassed or hide yourself infront of me Jiyongie, you're so fucking beautiful," he whispered making Jiyong shiver.

He kissed Jiyong even harder and the younger man started to remove Seunghyun's clothes. When the two were equally naked, Jiyong sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Seunghyun towards him by his hips. He wrapped his hand around the thick base of Seunghyun's cock and licked a strip up the long shaft. He circled his tounge around the swollen head and flicked at the slit before sucking him into his mouth, stroking what he couldnt fit with his hand.

Seunghyun groaned clasping his fists into Jiyong's hair and slowly fucked the younger man's mouth. Seunghyun looked down "fuck your mouth feels so good Jiyongie," he moaned seeing that Jiyong was looking up at him. Seunghyun soon pulled out of Jiyong's swollen lips with a wet pop, he dropped to his own knees and sucked Jiyong's length down his throat. Jiyong leaned back on his elbows watching his hyung bobbing up and down on his cock. "Oh god hyung," Jiyong moaned loudly.

Soon Seunghyun stood and Jiyong moved farther back onto the bed the two never taking their eyes off each other, until Jiyong rolled over onto his stomach and pushed his hips up offering his virgin ass to the only man he could ever see himself offering it to. He looked back at Seunghyun blushing at the rather vulnerable position he was in. Seunghyun moved towards him and grabbed his cheeks squeezing and then raised one of his hands and brought it down in a sharp smack making Jiyong whimper and wiggle his hips.

Seunghyun spanked Jiyong a few more times making his ass a nice rosey color. Seunghyun then leaned in and licked at the ring of muscles of Jiyong's asshole and Jiyong moaned deeply as his hyung firmed his tounge and slit it inside fucking the younger man with it. He soon got up and got lube from his bedside table and coated his fingers and proceeded to prep Jiyong until he was crying out and fucking himself desperately on Seunghyun's fingers.

Seunghyun pulled his fingers out and chuckled at the needy whine coming from his wrecked dongsaeng. He slicked his cock with lube and positioned himself behind Jiyong. "Are you ready baby?" Seunghyun asked caressing Jiyong's back. "god yes, please hyung," Jiyong moaned. Seunghyun slowly pushed inside Jiyong groaning at the tightness as he bottomed out. He let Jiyong get adjusted and when he slammed himself down on the older man's length and cried out in pleasure he knew the younger was ready.

He grabbed his hips and pounded hard and fast into the younger man. Jiyong slipped his hand between his legs and started stroking his own aching cock. The two were so drunk on their arousal that soon both groaned as they came together. Seunghyun slowly pulled out and helped clean both himself and Jiyong up before laying back down and snuggling up with Jiyong. The two said nothing to each other as they felt words werent needed. They simply stared into each others eyes basking in the afterglow until without realizing they fell asleep.


End file.
